


Pineapple

by torch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, vitamins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fruit is good for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for without_me.

"Dude. Tell me that's not the same knife you stabbed the monkey paw with last night."

"I cleaned it." Sam didn't even look up from where he was slicing a pineapple into unnaturally regular slices, getting juice all over the table. "You don't have to worry."

"I'm not _worrying_ ," Dean said, incensed. He watched as his brother sliced up the entire pineapple. "Are you gonna eat all that?"

"Probably," Sam said. He cut a slice in half and carved out the core with a quick turn of the wrist before putting the knife down. "I mean, you said you didn't want any." He lifted the half-slice to his mouth and bit into it. Juice dripped down his chin.

"Yeah, well, I don't." Dean sprawled back in his chair.

"One day you'll get scurvy," Sam said, and went on eating pineapple. "Get me some paper towels."

"Get your own paper towels, bitch." Dean ripped a handful loose from the roll and mopped at the table before pineapple juice started to drip on his jeans. "Getting a little messy there, huh?"

"Yeah." Sam sounded unconcerned. He had pineapple juice and little chunks of pineapple flesh all over his hands. And his chin. And, oh, fuck.

" _Sam_. You sure you cleaned that knife? Your mouth's bleeding."

"Oh." Sam looked down at the piece of pineapple he was eating, which also had a little blood on it, and touched his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yeah, that always happens. It's the pineapple. Part of the experience."

"Part of the experience, huh." Dean shook his head. Not that he'd been concerned. "So you go out on purpose and buy something that makes your lips bleed. You and your masochist side want a little time to yourselves? Cause I was thinking about driving over to that roadhouse anyway, if you wanna be alone with your pineapple. Get the full experience."

Sam rolled his eyes. Then he licked his lips clean of pineapple and blood. "Here," he said, holding out a half-slice. "Try it." Dean stared. "Or are you saying Dean Winchester can't handle a little pineapple?"

"What are you, five? And it's not like I never had pineapple before." But Dean took the slice of pineapple and bit into it. Sweetness flooded his mouth, and the tip of his tongue tingled. "I bet it's the monkey paw," Dean said with his mouth full of pineapple. "I bet we're eating monkey paw goo right now." He grinned. "Gross." He grabbed another slice.

"Yeah, I can see how grossed out you are," Sam said.

"I want you to know," Dean said, "if I wake up tomorrow and I'm shrivelled up like a monkey paw, it's gonna be completely your fault."

Sam finished another slice, then sat back in his chair and licked his fingers. There was a little blood in the corner of his mouth again. Dean reached out and swiped it away with his thumb, and Sam's tongue skidded across his knuckles. "Okay, could you not put your fingers in my mouth," Sam said.

"I didn't put my fingers in your mouth," Dean said. "Your tongue was hanging out. And what, you're okay with the monkey paw but not with this?" He waggled his hand.

Sam grabbed it by the wrist and licked a stripe from the center of Dean's palm to the tip of his middle finger. He pressed his lips together. "Yeah, sorry," he said. "Way more gross than the monkey paw."

"It's not," Dean said, reclaiming his hand and licking it himself, the same way Sam had, palm to fingertip. There was barely any trace of pineapple left on his skin. "Nothing wrong with it."

"Huh," Sam said. His eyes were a little darker than usual. "You sure about that?" He grabbed Dean's hand again and licked, more slowly, finishing up by sucking on Dean's fingertip before letting go.

Dean's fingertip tingled. He was pretty sure it wasn't the pineapple. He was pretty sure this was a bad idea. "What happened to not putting my fingers in your mouth," he said.

Sam pulled back at once, not meeting Dean's eyes. He shrugged, picked up another piece of pineapple and ate it in three swift, awkward bites. Then he started licking his own fingers again. He looked up at Dean. "You want more?" His eyebrows scrunched up. "Pineapple. You want more pineapple? Cause there's only one piece left."

"I guess I could have some more," Dean said slowly. He reached out and took Sam's wrists and pulled his hands close, shifting his chair a bit so they were on the same side of the table, not very far from each other at all, and then he started to lick Sam's fingertips, one by one. "Just a little."

Sam's breath caught, and he stared straight at Dean again, startled out of his embarrassment. "You can have as much as you want," he said.


End file.
